Lady Phantom
by Pernshinigami
Summary: When Hexa Spellcaster, teen phantom, transfers to Casper High, she instantly befriends Sam. But this just has to be a bad week for Danny, Sam and Tucker, as one of Hexa's worst enemies begins to stalk them. Shojo Ai warning! No like no read! OCSam
1. Chapter 1

Lady Phantom 

By Nyassa Kaiba

Summery: A mysterious ghost child shows up with little control over her powers. Worst of all, she's afraid of them! Danny and Sam have to show her there's nothing to fear, and wipe away her tears. But the visitor has a secret, one that could get the three of them over their heads in trouble.

Yuri warning: This has Sam paired with a GIRL, instead of with Danny. Got a problem? Read another fic, good bye!

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. I own Hexa and Black Velvet, but that's all. Why I'm using BV is a mystery to me, but I needed a villain to use.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was Danny Vs. Skulker, and Danny was losing. Skulker had him by the neck, trying to throttle him. "Can't… breathe…" Danny gasped out.

"This is horrible! What can we do?" Tucker asked worriedly.

"THIS!" Sam scooped up a brick and threw it at Skulker. "Hey you punk! Don't you know any better about hurting children?"

Skulker turned, with a roar, and targeted Sam. "That hurt mortal! Don't you know better than to attack your elders?"

Danny fell to the ground, too dazed to do anything. Sam screamed as the ghost attacked.

"Hi to Ho-ou!" A phoenix of ghostly ectoplasma hurtled down on Skulker slamming him into the wall beyond Sam. The ghostly hunter developed a nasty bump on his head and curlicues for eyes.

Danny looked up. Silhouetted against the sun was a girl with long white hair, pale green eyes, and dressed in a druid's robes over a blue and gold body suit. A gold phoenix and pale blue dragon were painted onto the body suit. She sailed down slowly, coming into view. She stopped at Sam. "Are you alright?" The ghost girl asked.

Sam nodded, blushing as she took in the girl's outfit and quiet demeanor.

The girl went over to Danny and crouched next to him. She held her hand about six inches away from his forehead and closed her eyes. Danny felt something along his body glow with ghost power, then it was gone. "You'll be alright." She offered him a hand and the phantom took it. The girl helped him up and over to the sidewalk. The girl stood, panting for a moment, before she fell to her knees. "Damn, not again." Her ghost form began to flicker until she became fully human again.

The girl's human form had long black hair streaked with blue and gold and pale blue eyes the color of ice. She wore a black T-shirt that had a blue dragon and gold phoenix in combat on it and black jeans. Still panting she got up, leaning heavily on the wall.

"Are you alright?" Sam was the first to speak.

"I think so." The girl sighed, stumbling slightly. "Sorry, my Ghost powers are really strong, but there's a ton of weaknesses attached to mine. I think we need to get out of here before Skulker wakes up."

"Right." Danny agreed. "I'll cover you all, run for it!"

Sam offered the girl her arm. "You saved me, now it's my turn to help you."

"Thanks." The girl leaned on Sam for balance. "I'm Lexain, but my TAG name is Hexa."

"Wait a minute? TAG name?" Tucker asked. "What's that?"

"A TAG name is an assumed name. Like Skulker or Technis or Ember, it's just a made up name that a ghost goes by." Replied Hexa. "After all, if any ghost knew the name your friend up there goes by, how fast would they be on him?"

"You have a point." Tucker agreed. "But I never knew the term."

"Now you do." Hexa sighed. "I get my name from the attacks that I use." She explained. "I can make hexes out of ectoplasma or any other kind of energy and turn them into attacks, it's very useful, and they're stronger than a normal ectoblast."

"Sounds useful." Danny commented from above. They came to the park. "Okay you guys, I think we're far enough away." Danny said as he landed. "There's a place we can go to talk. I have a few questions for you Hexa."

"I'll answer most of them." Hexa replied. "Some I'm not sure of myself."

Danny changed back and led them to a rock sitting in a clearing. The rock was big enough for all of them to sit on top of it. "Okay, how did you get your powers? I thought I was the only one."

"It's a long, SAD story." Hexa sighed, looking down at the ground below.

Sam put a gentle hand on her back. "It's okay, start from the beginning."

The girl sighed. "Well, my mother's a chemist working for the military. She was working on a special solution to enhance empathy. What she didn't know was that the thing was pure ectoplasm. It was take your child to work day, and Black Velvet was the only girl I knew who was there."

"Who's Black Velvet?" Danny asked. "Another ghost?"

"Sort of." Hexa replied. "I'll tell you once I've finished this. BV thought it would be funny to shove me in the vat of the stuff they'd made. And that gave me my powers. My mom doesn't quite know what she stumbled on. I managed to keep it a secret from her. I started training in secret, ducking in and out of the ghost zone in the afternoons to train."

"But Black Velvet found out about my powers. And she wanted powers too. So she snuck into the lab and DRANK theectosynth solution. The problem was that it wasn't intended to be drunk, and it was dangerous. It turned BV into a ghost, permanently. She assumed the name Black Velvet and now she won't REST until she's got me." Hexa finished. "I was on my way to the portal for some training when I spotted you fighting Skulker, and it didn't quite seem like a fair fight, so I decided to help you out."

"Thanks for helping us." Danny told her. "I don't think I could have lasted much longer. I'm Danny, Danny Fenton. But I use the TAG name Danny Phantom."

"It's got a ring to it." Hexa allowed. "And you?"

"I'm Tucker, Casper High's resident Techno Geek." Tucker extended a hand and Hexa shook it.

Sam flushed slightly. "I'm Sam, thanks for saving me. I wasn't exactly thinking."

"You were lucky. Skulker would have mashed you like a potato." Danny told her.

"And I was supposed to let him choke you?" Sam asked.

"Hey, no arguing okay?" Tucker told them. "Everything worked out."

"No it didn't, we have to return Skulker to the ghost zone so he can't cause any more trouble." Danny sighed. "I shouldn't have run. I should have stayed behind and fought."

"You were in no condition to fight." Sam told him. "You could barely breathe."

"You're taking this too seriously. If Skulker came after you, odds are he's going to KEEP chasing you and (possibly me because I interfered) and nobody else." Hexa pointed out.

"And if he doesn't?" Danny asked worriedly.

"We'll deal with that when it happens." Replied Sam. "You need to rest and be ready for when he comes again."

Danny sighed, he knew they were right. Not his fault and Skulker would come after him again, and nobody else. "Do you mind if we drop by your house Hexa?"

"Okay, but call me Lexa or Lexi when we get there. My mom doesn't know about my powers, she doesn't even believe in ghosts." Hexa told them.

They got up, Hexa feeling a lot better. "I think I've got my strength back now." Hexa sighed. "I REALLY wish I could fight longer. When I fight against anybody I have to finish it quickly or my powers will give out." They started through the park to a house at the far end.

The house was a typical cape, painted pale blue with pale green edging. The garage door was open, showing a car and a truck. Hexa led them through the garage. Then she opened the door. "I'm home mom!" She called.

"Lexain, you've got thirty minutes until dinner." A woman with long black hair and an Asian cast to her features came around a corner. "And who's this?"

"These are my friends, Danny, Tucker and Sam."

"Well, welcome!" Hexa's mother said with a smile. "Lexain, you need to go take your pill. The latest bottle is waiting for you up in your room."

Hexa groaned. "Mom, not in front of my friends!"

"You have a condition Lexain, you need to take care of yourself." Hexa's mother gave her daughter a hug, as if afraid she'd disappear any minute.

"Lexa, what's with the…"

Hexa dragged Danny, Sam and Tucker upstairs. "You can't tell a SOUL!" She hissed as she opened her sock drawer. Inside was a pill bottle. She opened it up and poured out the last pill. "See this? This is pure ectosynth. I need to take one every day or… well…"

"It's okay. You can talk to us." Sam said gently.

"Well, I've got ghost powers, but they don't work right. Remember how I mentioned that Black Velvet turned into a ghost, permanently? Well if I don't take one of these EVERY day, I'd… I'd turn into a ghost and I wouldn't be able to turn back."

Danny's eyes widened. "But… I mean… you've got powers like mine!"

Hexa looked downcast. "I've got powers like you, yes, but they don't work the same. My DNA is unstable, it fluxes between being a ghost and being human. I can't even control what times I transform, not very well at least."

Sam sat on the edge of the bed next to Hexa. Hexa leaned over to the bedside table, picked up a water bottle and put the pill in her mouth. She swallowed it with water and grimaced. "And it tastes awful too!" Hexa declared.

"It's okay, it's a condition, it's not your fault." Sam told her. "You can trust us with it. I take it from the mess in here that you're new around here?"

"Yeah, we moved in last month."

"Sophomore year at Casper High starts tomorrow. We'll see you there okay?" Sam asked.

"Sure!" Hexa said, brightening. "And it will be a lot better knowing that there's another Phantom there."

A ghost cat came sailing out of a cat statue on one of the shelves in Hexa's room. "Mew." It said, cutely licking Hexa's face. "Mewl."

"This is Bastet." Hexa told the others. "I found her at a haunted house being picked on by other ghosts. I rescued her, but I didn't have the heart to kick her out."

"mew!" Bastet flew over to Sam and curled up in her lap. "row… prrrrrrrrrrrrrrr." Bastet started purring.

"She likes me." Sam blinked, reaching out to pet the cat. "Hey there. Yeah, you're kind of cute."

Bastet looked up at her with huge Kitten eyes.

"Okay, so you're very cute." Sam said with a chuckle.

"Lexaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnn!" Hexa's mother called up. "We have guests! New neighbors!"

Hexa got up, the trio and Bastet following. Danny gasped. "Mom! Dad!"

"Danny? What are you doing here?"

"Lexain here was being picked on by a bully, so Sam and Tucker and I scared him away!" Danny lied.

"Mew!" Bastet sniffed Mr. Fenton's boot. "Mrrrrrrrrr!" She floated up to nuzzle Danny's father's cheek.

"A ghost cat?" Mrs. Fenton asked quietly as Mr. Fenton and Hexa's mother talked over to one side.

"Yup. I found her at a haunted house and she followed me home." Explained Hexa. "I found out she can possess objects and make them move, so I made a stuffed cat that she uses when she wants to be visible."

"It's called Overshadowing, and ghosts can do it to people too. You be careful alright?" Mrs. Fenton asked. "The ghosts here tend to overshadow a LOT. You be careful dealing with them."

"I will." Hexa replied.

"Danny, I'm glad you made friends with her. I think Lexain would be a good opportunity for you to learn about ghosts. Just be careful, don't talk to any strange spirits you see."

"Okay mom." Danny winked at Hexa.

"So the people here actually believe in ghosts?" Asked Hexa's mother. "I don't. Just a bunch of rubbish."

"Ask anybody who's lived here for more than a month and they'll tell you that Ghosts are VERY real." Danny's mother warned. "Our mayor nearly got attacked by one."

Danny winced, because he knew the incident his mother was talking about.

"Well, believe in your ghosts if you want to, I'll stick to PRACTICAL science." The term practical was drawled disdainfully.

"If you need help, you and your cat drop by." Mrs. Fenton said. "And Danny, tomorrow's a school night, when you leave, you leave with us alright?"

"Yes mother." Danny sighed.

Danny left just before dinner. "Mother… have you ever heard of somebody turning INTO a ghost?"

Both his mother and his father turned to him. "No, we haven't." His mother said slowly, eyeing him carefully. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, Lexain said that somebody she knew got turned into a ghost, permanently. And that ghost kept haunting her until she moved away." Danny explained. "The ghost calls herself Black Velvet."

Mrs. Fenton looked warily at her son. "We've hypothesized that its possible. But we haven't found any proof of it."

"I see." Danny said nothing more as he got in the car with his parents. They drove home, and Danny ate dinner in silence. Then he finally went to bed. But he couldn't sleep and kept tossing and turning. The dilemma was this, his parents could help Hexa with her condition. But asking them for help might mean that he had to give away his secret, and Hexa's. Was he ready for that?


	2. Reveal thine identity!

Lady Phantom 

By Nyassa Kaiba

**Chapter 2**

Danny was flying to school the next morning when Hexa found him. He was warned by the barest puff of blue and tensed, ready for an attack.

It never came. "Hey there! Nice morning ain't it?"

"Yeah, for the first day of school that is."

"I'm kind of a geek, so I don't mind school." Hexa told him. "Hey, I made something for you last night, catch!" She tossed Danny a small talisman. "That's a hex disk. It allows you to use Telekinesis on somebody, kind of a voodoo thing. But it's only good once."

"Thanks." Danny looked at it. The disk was tiny, made of clay. It had small symbols etched around the edges, but it looked kind of like one of those Buddhist mandalas. "So how do I use it?"

"I'll teach you later, is that it down there?" Hexa asked.

"Yeah, that's the High School." Danny replied. "Come on, I'll take you to get your schedule."

Turning invisible, the two of them descended through the ceiling. Danny found a separate closet for Hexa to use before descending to his own. They met right outside of Mr. Lancer's office. "Mr. Lancer." Danny said as he knocked. "I have a friend here who's new and has to get her schedule."

"Hi." Hexa said shyly.

"Lexain Spellman?"

"That's me." Hexa replied.

"You and Fenton have me for homeroom." Mr. Lancer told her. Danny groaned. "And first period. Fenton, I'm expecting you to show her around today."

"Can do Mr. Lancer." Danny said cheerfully. "I was going to anyway."

Hexa took a seat while Danny went to get his books. He came back a few seconds later with his eyes rolling and his head wet. "What happened?"

"Dash… stuck head… in toilet… ambush…" He groaned. "Room swirling…"

"Are you alright?" Sam asked as she and Tucker came in.

"He got ambushed, something about Dash?"

"What did he do?"

"Stuck head… toilet… need towel…" Danny replied. He shook his head to clear it. "Okay, fine now, but I wouldn't mind a towel."

"Here. He gets detention later." Mr. Lancer threw a towel at Danny, who caught it and began to dry his head off.

"I'm taking a shower when I get home. That was GROSS!" Danny growled. "And I am SO getting him for that! See how HE likes being flushed down a toilet."

"Danny, revenge is never the way to do something." Mr. Lancer warned as he came back in and sat down. He was digging through his bag to find a book. "Have a look at this. This is your first reading assignment for the year." He handed each of them a copy of a green book with an African folk mask on the front. "This book is called Things Fall Apart. We didn't get to cover it last year. So consider it catch up." Mr. Lancer warned. "You shouldn't find it too hard."

Danny opened the book, but he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Sam was steeling a peek at Hexa every so often. "Sam, what's with you?" Danny whispered.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, peering over at Hexa again.

"You keep looking over at Hexa?"

"I just think she's pretty, that's…" Sam slapped a hand over her mouth. "I didn't mean what I just said!" She cried, sounding like she was going to hyperventilate for a moment.

"Sounds like somebody's got issues." Tucker smirked.

"Issues? What kind of issues?" Sam asked warily.

"Like sexual orientation issues. Don't worry Sam, your secret's safe with us."

"I DO NOT HAVE SEXUAL ORIENTATION ISSUES!" Sam smacked Tucker with her binder, it broke over his head and Tucker slumped back in his seat with curlicues for eyes.

Danny edged away. "Oooookay. You have no issues."

Hexa sighed, having heard the outburst but not what started it. "Will you three keep it down? I'm trying to read."

Sam turned beet red and opened up her book. Danny fingered the Hex Disc in his pocket. Anything to help him beat Skulker once and for all.

Sam sulked. Then she put on her headphones until class started, it was a mix that she'd asked Tucker to put together for her. He had a CD burner, and she didn't. Unfortunately the song first on the CD was show me love by tATu. Sam couldn't help steeling another glance at Hexa. She noted the curve of her hips, and strong powerful shoulders. Her legs were rather shapely too. Sam shook her head, getting the thoughts out of her mind. Lots of girls compared themselves to other women. She couldn't be a lesbian could she? But…

The incident with Ember came to mind, and Sam remembered that Ember's comments had disturbed her, A LOT.

"I'm not…" She muttered.

Suddenly Sam saw Danny straighten in his seat. "Danny?"

"There's a ghost around." Danny whispered. "I don't know who, but he or she is there."

The rest of the day was TENSE, very tense. Sam kept looking around for ghosts EVERYwhere. There was no signs of overshadowing, no flying hardware, no boobytraps, nothing.

They made it outside and met at the park. "There was nothing. All day no sign." Danny was clearly confused. "My powers haven't been wrong before."

"You say there was no sign of ghosts? Nothing?" Hexa asked. "That fits the MO of two ghosts I know, Nevermore and Black Velvet. They wait and watch their target for awhile before they attack."

Danny sighed. "The last thing we need is for this Black Velvet to find Skulker and team up with him."

"they won't." Hexa replied. "I may not know as much about Skulker as I do the ghosts back home, but Black Velvet doesn't normally associate with ghosts. She works with humans, because even if she's physically a ghost, she still thinks like a human. Get what I mean?"

"I think so." Danny commented. "That's a good thing though… uh… listen… Hexa. I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh?"

Sam tensed, would Danny tell her about the conversation that morning?

"I was thinking, since my parents study ghosts, maybe they could help you fix your powers without changing into a ghost permanently. Mom already thought it was possible."

"Danny, they're ghost HUNTERS. They don't help ghosts, they send them back to the ghost zone!" Sam pointed out.

"I think I can get them to listen." Danny commented, nonchalantly.

"Oh no, you are NOT revealing your identity to them!" Sam growled. "Think about how WE reacted!"

Danny drooped. "But if it helps Hexa…"

"Danny don't. Don't blow your cover on my account." Hexa told him.

"Think about it Hexa. Your powers could be stabilized, forever! Wouldn't you want that?"

"Would I want that? Definitely, but not at your expense. Not at the expense of another!" Hexa told him. "My grandma was a witch Danny, and she said that there were two things that I should never do above all else. The first was never to walk in another's shadow. And the second was to never ever EVER gain at another person's expense."

"Sam Danny's parents would have found out eventually anyhow." Tucker argued. "If Danny comes forward first maybe they'd listen to thim. I mean… Danny that's manipulative of you at best. Because they'll try to 'cure' you of being a ghost, but in the process they just MIGHT figure out a way to help Hexa."

"Danny, its YOUR gravestone. All I'm saying is just THINK about this!"

"But they're my PARENTS Sam! If I can't trust them then who CAN I trust?"

"Fine, not my problem." Sam growled. "But do me a favor, have Hexa come out first, that way you can be sure of their reaction."

"Actually I was thinking we'd come out at the same time." Danny said, scratching his head, curiously. "But that might be a little much."

"You're right it would." Sam told them. "One at a time okay? And the two of us will be waiting outside. And I want Jazz in the room at the same time okay? That way she can help you placate the parental figures. When were you planning?"

"Tonight, when I get home." Danny explained.

"I may not like the idea, but this is important to you. I'll be there." Sam said with a sigh. "If it's to ask for help for Hexa."

"Why Sam, I didn't know you cared…" Tucker teased.

Sam swatted him in the back of the head with a stick. "NOT THAT AGAIN!"

"Oh dear. Sam, calm down." Hexa told her.

"Right, so are we going or are we going?" Sam asked, regaining her composure.

Danny turned to Hexa. "If you carry Sam, and I carry Tucker, we can make it to my house in five minutes."

"Good, let's go." Hexa scooped Sam up bridal style and phased, leaping into the air with legs strong from climbing the hills near her old home in the mountains.

The flight was made in silence.It gave Sam a LONG time to think about the strong arms holding her, and to wish that the ride would last awhile so she could enjoy the touch.

Hexa and Danny let Sam and Tucker down and changed back. Then all four of them walked out of hiding and knocked on Danny's door. Danny knocked and called, "Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

"Danny! There you are!" Jazz greeted him. "Mom and dad are in the basement. What's wrong? You look like somebody canceled Christmas."

"Jazz, this is Hexa. She's got powers like mine, and she's in a similar predicament. Except that if she doesn't take a weird medicine every night she turns into a ghost forever. We were hoping that mom and dad could help her stabilize her powers."

"Danny to do that you'd have to…"

"Exactly, which explains why everybody's here. To back me up."

"I want you to be ready to talk to them." Sam said, stepping forward. "I think he's making a HUGE mistake! I REALLY do!"

"I think so too Sam, but it's Danny's choice. I'll support you Danny, I will I promise. I'll put in a good word for you too."

"Good, let's go down to the basement and have a talk." Danny opened the door and, with Hexa and the others seconds behind they made it down to the workshop.

"Danny, there you are, finish your homework and help me out with this thing." Mr. Fenton said, squinting at the Fenton Thermos he was fixing.

"Dad, can you set that down and talk to us for a moment?" Jazz asked. "Danny has something that he wants to talk to you and mom about, mom can you come over here too?"

Hexa grimaced, two ghost hunters, and she was about to reveal herself to them. She'd had plenty of experiences with evil ghosts, but not ghost hunters themselves.

Danny sighed. "There's no easy way to explain. You're just going to have to trust me." Danny closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and transformed. At the same time every ghost gizmo in the room went off.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Both Fentons demanded, forgetting that they were swearing in front of their children.

"Remember that time I got the ghost portal going? Well, when I did, I was still inside, and it accidentally turned me into a half ghost. That's why your alarms keep going off around me. And for the past year I've been fighting evil ghosts that try to attack the city."

Danny's dad looked ready to faint. "You're a gh… gh… ghost?" Danny's mother demanded. "But… you don't look like any of the ghosts I've seen."

"That's because he's half ghost." Jazz said with a sigh. "I tried to warn him against telling you, so did Sam, but something came up that we need your help with. Show them Hexa."

Hexa closed her eyes, fazing as well. She made her transformation as graceful as possible, but her ghost form flickered in and out of existence. "I'm half ghost too, also because of an accident, but my powers are unstable, and if I want to keep what humanity I have left, I have to take these." She handed them the prescription bottle. "They're ectosynth pills. Without them I would change into a ghost, permanently. And a full ghost, not a half. Danny said that you two might be able to come up with a way to help me stabilize my powers so that I don't have to take them anymore."

Danny's mother turned to her husband. "I think we should listen to them. Danny's our son, and I trust him to make good decisions. And this girl needs our help. Would you want to be stuck in her position and then refused it?"

Danny's father shook his head. "You're right. I think we should make that our next research project."

"We'll help you Lexain." Danny's mother promised. "Uh… may we have a sample of the pill to study?"

"Sure. My mother's a chemist. This all started when…" And Hexa told both Fentons her tale of woe. "And ever since then I've been stuck taking Ectosynth pills. It's a substance with a lot of properties. It heals a ghost's wounds for one. For another it stabilizes their powers if they're having trouble. But if a full blood ghost takes it it makes them unable to dematerialize. They run right into a brick wall."

"And a human?" Jazz asked.

"If a human takes it, then it turns them into a ghost, permanently. That's the stuff that turned Black Velvet into a ghost." She explained. "Mother had made them for me, and BV wanted powers, so she stole one and ate it."

"Does your mother know about this?" Mrs. Fenton asked suspiciously.

"She doesn't believe in ghosts, she thinks that the ectosynth I fell into was going to kill me. And if you consider the fact that at least half the ghosts I've encountered were once humans at one point or another, it would!" Hexa said emphatically.

"This Black Velvet character, is she around?"

"We think she might be following He… I mean Lexain, around." Danny bit his lip on the slip.

"Who did you just call her?"

"Hexa." Danny replied. "Ghosts use TAG names when they fight, like Skulker and Technus and Ember. Well my TAG name is Danny Phantom and Lexain's is Hexa Spellcaster."

"Because of my attacks." Hexa pointed out. She pulled something out of her pocket. "This is a hex disc. They're my trade mark attack."

Mr. Fenton peered at the tiny disc. "They're rather small."

"They're made of solidified ectoplasma." Replied Hexa. "I charge them with fresh Ectoplasma and that activates them. Which means that only a ghost can use them."

Mrs. Fenton calmly took the disc from her husband and handed it back to Hexa. "Okay, we believe you. I need to think about this, but we will help you. And Danny, I REALLY wish you had trusted us earlier. It would have saved a LOT of confusion. Jazz, you should have come straight to me!" Mrs. Fenton's wrath was a rare and terrible sight to behold. "Both of you! And Danny, if it weren't for the fact that you might be needed to help fight off this Black Velvet character I would GROUND you until you were EIGHTEEN!"

"Yes mom." Danny couldn't contain his excitement.

"Now I want all of you out of my laboratory this instant before the sensors go on overload from all the ghosts in it!" Mrs. Fenton jabbed a finger at the staircase they'd come in from.

"YES MA'AM!" Hexa said, also excited.

Neither of them could contain their excitement. "It's going to work!" Hexa cried happily as she flopped onto the couch.

"They said they would try." Sam warned, sitting next to her. "Feeling okay?"

"I thought my heart wouldn't stop pounding." Hexa replied.

"Me either." Danny flopped into a chair across the coffee table.

"I'm going to make some cookies and hot chocolate." Jazz sighed. "To celebrate, and because, if you'll pardon the pun, you two look like you've just died."

Everybody laughed.


	3. What you can never give back

**Lady Phantom**

By Nyassa Kaiba

**Chapter 3**

After cocoa and cookies Hexa departed home. She was walking by an alley when the puff of blue came. "Crud." She swore as she heard the swooping sound behind her.

Black Velvet, in all her unholy Gothic Glory swooped in, tackling the young Lady Phantom. "Hi there, bet you haven't seen me in awhile."

"Victoria! S… stop… leave me alone… after all you've done!" Could be heard from the alleyway.

"Oh no, I'm not finished tormenting you. You thought that just because you moved to a new town you were safe didn't you? DIDN'T YOU? After what's happened between us before I'm not about to let you escape, and from the Zone I can get you ANYWHERE!" A pained moan was heard from the alley. "You don't pass out on ME Spellman!"

"Please! S… Stop…! That hurts!"

"Does THIS hurt?" Demanded BV.

A scream was heard, and silence, an eerie sort of silence as Black Velvet overshadowed Hexa, taking her hard and viciously. Hexa screamed as she fought inside her own mind. "You're… not… going… to take… me…!"

"Yes I am!" Black Velvet replied. "And I have!"

Hexa's eyes flickered from pale green to red, an evil, evil blood red. She was wrapped in thick, velvety black. It hurt… so bad… what Tori had done... They had been friends once, such good friends… Where had that love gone? And then she knew no more.

An hour later Hexa still hadn't returned home. Her mother called the Fentons. "Mrs. Fenton, I'm sorry to bother you, but if Lexain is still there she's grounded."

"Lexain left an hour ago." Mrs. Fenton looked over at Danny, who was playing monopoly with Tucker and Sam.

Jazz was reading a book and keeping an eye on the game. "Tucker, you just calculated wrong. The percent interest was off by fifty dollars."

"Aw man! That means I'm out!" Tucker whined.

"Sorry Tucker, but that's the way the cookie crumbles." Said Sam as she counted the money she'd just gotten from Tucker.

"Easy for you to say Miss Boardwalk and Parkplace with hotels…" Tucker whined.

Mrs. Fenton bid Hexa's mother goodnight. "You guys, Hexa hasn't come home yet. Danny, can you try to look for her?"

"Sure mom." Danny got up and grabbed a backpack. "I need to find a safe alley to faze in."

"Bring Sam and Tucker along, they've helped you so far right? And if my mother's intuition is correct, Hexa is in deep trouble."

Danny nodded. "I'll be careful mom."

Sam and Tucker got their stuff together behind him. "We'll find her Mrs. Fenton."

Danny changed in an alleyway nearby. He grabbed Sam and Tucker by the hands and the three of them flew in a slow spiral, searching.

"I saw something!" Sam pointed, "Down there!"

"Where?" Danny turned and saw. "There she is… Oh no!"

Beaten and bloody down below, Hexa lay, propped against a dumpster.

"Bring us down! We have to get to her!" Sam cried.

"Easy, whoever did it might be still around!" Danny warned. "I'm not so stupid as to walk right into a trap!"

"But she's there! And I don't see anybody!"

"I should have brought a ghost scanner." Danny sighed as he swooped down and landed a few feet away. The three of them gathered around Hexa. "Hexa, wake up… come on Hexa." Danny shook her gently.

Hexa's eyes fluttered open, glowing red. Tucker jumped back. "You guys, her eyes are glowing red…"

"No duh." Sam commented.

"Glad I couldn't fool you." Black Velvet sneered as she stood. "Don't worry, I didn't harm Hexa too badly. She is my ex girlfriend after all."

"WHAT?" The three of them chorused.

"That's right. We were involved with each other once, totally innocent. I didn't even know that ghosts existed. I thought it would be a wonderful joke to shove Hexa into the ectosynth vat. That's where it all went wrong. Then SHE gets powers and starts fighting evil ghosts. I wanted to fight be her side, be her trusty sidekick. I took one of the ectosynth pills and this is what it did to me. Now I've got her and I'm not letting her go easily." Black Velvet growled.

"Then fight me." Danny growled, falling into a fighter's crouch.

"He, I never thought you'd ask." Black Velvet pulled out a fencing foil. "This thing won't kill you, but it does leave horrible bruises."

The two of them charged. Black Velvet fell into a lunge. Danny caught the blow on his wrist, hissing in pain as the foil left a stinging sensation. Then he punched out, catching Black Velvet in the gut. The ghost lost concentration and released Hexa, taking the foil with it. Sam and Tucker dragged Hexa out of the way and Danny continued the fight. He threw another right hook. Velvet parried the blow and reposted, hitting Danny in the chest. Wheezing, the Phantom ducked the next blow by sheer luck and fell back. "We need to get out of here. She's too strong in her ghost form!"

"I'll run for it." Tucker told them. "I'm fastest, you take Hexa and Sam back to the house and put up the Fenton Shield."

"Gotcha!" Danny grabbed Sam by one hand, Hexa by the other and flew off, keeping an eye on Tucker as he ran. His friend was making good time for somebody on foot. Only one thing worried him.

As they flew away, Black Velvet cried after them. "Go on Phantom! Run as far and as fast as you like! What I've taken from Hexa, you can never take BACK!"

Danny came through the wall with them and cried. "MOM! DAD! PUT UP THE SHIELD! HURRY!" He let go of Sam and Hexa and tumbled end over end through the wall and landed in the kitchen, rolling to a stop with curlicues for eyes.

"Son, are you alright?" Mr. Fenton asked.

"Bit off… urrg… more than I could chew." Danny replied, slowly sitting up.

"The shield is up. You managed to rescue Hexa?" Asked Mr. Fenton.

"Yeah, where'd I drop her, I didn't mean to, I miscalculated and ended up falling over." Danny answered.

"Your mother is taking a look at her wounds." Mr. Fenton replied.

Danny stood and almost ran towards the living room where he'd dropped them. Sam and Jazz had managed to get Hexa up on the couch. Mrs. Fenton was scanning her. "She's been overshadowed?"

"Yeah, but look at her. It must have been some fight." Jazz shook her head, dabbing antiseptic on the various cuts.

"I'm worried." Sam commented as she sat down next to the couch. "Black Velvet said something about her taking something that Hexa could never get back. Do you think that means…"

"That Hexa's a ghost permanently? I don't think so." Mrs. Fenton commented. "She still appears to be human. And she's still got a human heartbeat. That's one of the things that threw us off Danny's trail, his heart was still beating, indicating that he was still alive and thus not a ghost."

"She needs her medicine." Danny spoke up. "Remember? She has to take it every night."

"Right." Sam started digging through Hexa's bag, searching for the pills. "Found them."

Hexa stirred, eyes half fluttering open. "S… sam?"

"Hexa, you need your medicine." Sam gently placed the pill in Hexa's mouth, then pressed a mug of herbal tea to her lips. Hexa drank, taking the medicine as she was supposed to.

"So tired…" Hexa said softly. "Tori… what happened to her?"

"Tori can't get to you here." Sam said, slight steel in her voice. She had an idea of what Velvet might have taken from Hexa. And that… that was inexcusable. If her suspicion was correct, Sam could never, would never, forgive Black Velvet for what she had done. "We'll protect you… it's okay."

Tears streamed from Hexa's eyes. "It won't ever be okay again. Sam, I could feel Tori's anguish. I could feel her anger. She… she blamed me for what happened to her…"

The phone rang then. Danny ran to it. "Hello?"

"It's Tucker, I managed to make it home in one piece. But my folks are angry for staying out late. Looks like I'm grounded for a couple of days."

"Great." Danny rolled his eyes. "Sorry about that. I'll see you at school okay?" He asked.

"Sure. Has Sam gone all mushy on Hexa yet?"

Danny looked over at where Sam was holding Hexa close, tears of sympathy streaming down her face. "Yeah, as mushy as she dares with my folks around."

"Great, see you tomorrow!" Tucker hung up.

Mr. Fenton came in then, tiny cellphone in his massive hands."I've called your mother, Hexa. She says to stay here for the night."

"You didn't tell her everything did you?" Hexa asked.

"I told her you were mugged, but I don't like having to lie to another parent."

"I didn't like having to lie to you and mom." Danny pointed out.

"Remember dear, Hexa's mother doesn't believe in ghosts. She'd have us locked up if we said she had been mugged by one." Mrs. Fenton reminded her husband.

"I suppose you're right." Mr. Fenton leaned back against the wall with a sigh.

Hexa propped herself up against the arm of the couch. "Where do I sleep?" She asked.

"You and Sam will stay in my room." Jazz told her. "I'll take the couch for the night. Just don't make a mess of things okay?"

Hexa nodded and Sam helped her up the stairs to Jazz's room. "So can you tell me what happened?" Sam asked as she helped Hexa to bed.

Hexa shook her head. "No… I can't talk about it…"

"She raped you didn't she?" Sam asked.

Hexa gasped biting her lip, then nodded, more tears streaming down her face. "Don't tell the others… please don't tell the others…"

"I won't. I… well… I sensed it somehow. And Velvet said you two had been involved with each other, and that she'd taken away something that you could never take back." Sam explained in a rush.

"BV was right. She's my ex-girlfriend." Hexa flushed shyly. "I… I wasn't going to tell ANYbody. I… I'm a lesbian." This was whispered softly.

Sam blinked, pulling back slightly. "That must have felt horrible."

Hexa nodded. "It did. It does. And now I have nobody."

"That's not true. You have us." Sam pointed out, indicating Danny and Tucker and Jazz and Danny's parents. "You don't have to be alone."

Hexa blinked. "You're right. I'm not alone…s… stay with me." She pulled Sam down into her arms.

Sam flushed. "I… I'll stay." She whispered in Hexa's ear, nuzzling her gently. The goth kicked off her shoes and Hexa did the same. Then they both fell deeply asleep.


	4. Typical Fenton morning

**Lady Phantom**

By Nyassa Kaiba

**_Chapter 4_**

Hexa woke early the next morning, unsure of what had woken her. Sam was curled up next to her on an unfamiliar bed. She was still dizzy and disoriented from the day before… and the events of the day before came back with startling clarity, along with a sense of being… dirty… violated… physically as well as mentally, because Black Velvet had had access to both her mind and her body, had physically harmed Hexa, knowing that the young Phantom wouldn't be able to fight back if she were overshadowed.

Sam's eyes fluttered open. "Wha… Oh! You're alright! I'm glad of that. You were so weak last night."

Hexa sat up and began to cry.

"Shhhh…. It's going to be okay." Sam said, pulling the younger girl into her arms.

"It's never going to be alright again!" Hexa bawled. "You KNOW that!"

Sam sighed. "Yeah, I know." She blinked. "Hexa, last night you said you were a lesbian. How do you know if you are?"

"You… well… you fall in love with a woman. It starts with a chance stray thought, _wow, she's pretty_… or a glance at another girl's curves, checking them out… and soon you can't think about anybody but the girl you love." Hexa said softly. "That's how it was for me and BV… man I can't believe she used me like that!"

"It's okay. You'll be alright. You just need to relax a little."

"Right… relax… Oh how can I relax after what she's done?" Hexa said mournfully.

Sam sighed again. She had a point.

"Wait a minute. Are you asking because you're questioning?" Hexa asked, blinking in surprise.

Sam flushed a shade that could otherwise only be found on a piece of peppermint candy. "Um… well… something like that…"

"I know a way you could tell…"

"Oh?"

"Kiss a girl and you'll know." Hexa said with a smirk.

"Okay, that totally didn't sound like you." Sam said, annoyed.

"I only offer my advice." Hexa sat back smugly in the bed. "Go ahead. It's your choice and if you want to kiss me I won't stop you…"

"YOU?" Sam paled. "How… how did you…"

"Wait a minute… I'M the one that made you question?" Hexa demanded. "Okay, now you OWE me that kiss." She growled.

Sam froze. What should she do? But oh she wanted that kiss. Slowly, gently, she leaned down, planting an arm on either side of Hexa and was almost there when…

**wham wham wham!** The door was pounded on. "It's Jazz, you're going to be late for school and if you don't hurry Danny and I are going to use up all the hot water before you get a shower!"

Sam sighed yet again, in disgust this time. She got up and knocked on the bathroom door. "Yes?" Danny called from inside.

"Get out and let me have some hot water before I drag you out!" Sam shouted.

"Somebody's in a bad mood."

"Your sister interrupted a private conversation to tell me that I'd better hurry or you'll use all the hot water!" Sam growled. "Is she like this EVERY schoolday?"

"Pretty much." Danny came out, with a towel wrapped around his waist and dabbing the water from his ears with another, smaller towel. "Mom left extra towels for you and Hexa."

The bathroom was cluttered. Everybody had different soaps or body washes or shampoos. Toothbrushes were scattered across the back of the sink. Sam sighed, appearantly Danny's folks had an attraction to clutter, because the workshops downstairs had been in the same disarray. She climbed in, turned on the water and took a deep breath before ducking fully under the showerhead. Wiping the water out of her eyes, Sam then reached for the shampoo.

Ten minutes later, fully clean, the gothic girl dressed and headed downstairs, unsure of what to do next. Mrs. Fenton was waiting in the kitchen. She and her husband were discussing the chemical composition of ectosynth. "If we can develop it into a spray we could use it to keep ghosts from escaping." Mr. Fenton was saying.

"According to the files the stuff's too dangerous for humans, even a touch can have a drastic effect. We can't risk hurting innocent bystanders dear." Mrs. Fenton pointed out as she set a plate of toast and jam in front of Sam. "Sam dear, you're not Vegan are you?"

"No, I can drink milk." Sam shook her head. "It's meat and leather I don't like."

"Alright then, let me get you some eggs." Danny's mom came back with a serving of eggs as well. "There, eat up. You're going to be late."

"Where's Danny?"

"Adding the finishing touches to his homework." Mrs. Fenton replied. "He can fly to school, so he can afford to miss the bus. You can't." She shook her head again. "I still can't get over the fact that he HID his condition from us. We wouldn't have attacked him during that fiasco with the mayor if we'd KNOWN that that was him."

"Don't think of it as a condition." Sam said defensively. "It's just the way he is. There's nothing wrong with it."

Hexa yawned. "Feed me some dead pigs and I'm away." She said, setting her backpack down next to her seat. "I called mom to let her know that I'm okay and I'll be staying at her place. Is the shield still up?"

"It's been up all night so that you and Danny can rest without worrying about Black Velvet coming after you." Mrs. Fenton gave her husband another serving of eggs. "Dear, put your equations down and eat. Even I'm not that single minded."

"Thanks." Hexa said as Mrs. Fenton handed her her plate of food. "So did you make any headway on the analysis?"

"I've figured out that ectosynth has three parts to it." Mr. Fenton told her. "The first are stray pieces of DNA that act as a virus does, taking over a cell and transforming it into a ghost's cell protein by protein. That's common enough with genetic engineering. But for a human its should be rather painful."

"It was. Go on."

"The second part is a bonding protein that lets the DNA be accepted by the host cell. And the third is the ecto energy that makes ectoplasma."

"But what the ecto energy is needed for neither of us could guess." Mrs. Fenton finished.

"It's like the lifeforce of a ghost. I think mom put it in there to act as a delivery agent." Hexa replied. "Next dose I take you can monitor how it spreads into my system if you'd like." She offered.

"I think that's a good idea." Mr. Fenton commented. "We know what it is, the next step is to know what it does."

The two of them continued tossing equations back and forth. The Fentons appeared to be surprised the science that Hexa knew. "Science and mythology are my specialties." Hexa replied when asked about it. "Odd combo I know, but its essential when dealing with ghosts as often as I do. For example, would you know how to deal with a ghost known as Tengu, for his tengu like powers, if you hadn't read Japanese Mythology?"

Sam finished eating. "Ready to go Hexa?"

"I'm going to be flying in, if you don't mind."

"Just don't let Valerie catch you." Sam warned. "She HATES ghosts. And she's got the power to finish them off, big time. And then there's Black Velvet herself."

"I'll be careful. See you in Mr. Lancer's class okay?" Hexa finished her meal and transformed. "See you, thanks for breakfast Mr. and Mrs. Fenton!"

Mrs. Fenton put down the shield for Hexa and Danny and the two of them flew off. They'd made it about halfway to school when a plama blast zinged past Hexa's shoulder. "THERE YOU ARE GHOST BOY!" Valerie yelled, fully suited.

"Go, I'll take care of her." Danny turned.

But Valerie swung around them in a slow, menacing circle, preventing escape. "What trouble are you up to."

"No trouble, but we WILL be IN trouble if you don't let us pass." Hexa told her. "It's called school, you know, the purgatory that you sit through half the day with evil teachers glowering at you over a desk. But see, if you're late, you get detention, and that's not fun at all."

"Don't give me that line. Ghosts don't go to school." The hunter replied.

"Um… actually we do." Danny replied. "And our teacher is kind of strict." He would have to lie to Mr. Lancer if time got too tight. And Mr. Lancer was VERY good at smelling a lie.

Hexa sighed, resignedly. "Are you going to let us through or do I have to say please?"

"I'm NOT going to let you through, and please won't work."

"Oh really. Danny, straight down in three… two… one… GO!" Hexa shot upward. Danny dove towards the ground. Unable to decide which target to pursue, Valerie was left behind to curse.

The two of them sailed back to a level altitude and exchanged a high five. "Nice one."

They made it to their separate closets, got their books, and made it to Mr. Lancer's room the instant the bell rang. "You're late." Mr. Lancer said crossly.

"We missed the bus." Hexa replied. "And then a bully decided to pick on Danny."

Lancer glared at Dash. Dash shook his head. "I was here the whole time Mr. Lancer, you can't blame me this time."

"It wasn't him Mr. Lancer. Wasn't even anybody at this school." Danny lied.

"His name was Brutus I think." Hexa lied.

"Well then, since this 'Brutus' can't serve detention it looks like the two of you will be joining Mr. Baxter in my office tomorrow afternoon." Mr. Lancer drawled. "Take your seats."

Danny grumbled something unintelligible about unfair, not his fault. Hexa silently took her seat. It was better than being attacked by Black Velvet.

"Now class, if you'll open your books to page thirty four and begin from the top of the page…"

* * *

He he, Mr. Lancer reminds me of Mr. Strauch, my old Latin Teacher! Not evil, simply misunderstood..


	5. The Answers, with more questions

**Lady Phantom**

By Nyassa Kaiba

The purpose of this pathetically short chapter is to theorize about how Danny's powers work compared to Hexa's. So basically the adult Fentons meet with the younger Fentons and explain stuffage.

* * *

Hexa waited at the Fentons that evening while Danny's parents monitored the ectosynth's progress through her system. It was late, and Hexa was tired. "So, what was your day like?" Mrs. Fenton asked.

"Danny and I got detention because Valerie chased us down. It wasn't even our fault either." She growled. "Man I'm gonna get Valerie for that."

"The best revenge is to live well." Mrs. Fenton advised. "As long as she didn't physically hurt you. Besides, isn't there a ghost named Poindexter who attacks bullies? Tit for tat is a bully mentality."

"I never heard of him."

"Danny told us about him over dinner, him and the other ghosts that he's fought against. He's had more adventures than either of us did when we first started hunting ghosts." Mrs. Fenton shook her head, trying to take in her son's achievements.

"Still can't get over it huh?" Hexa asked with a grin.

"Now this is interesting." Mr. Fenton said as he looked at the readout. "The ectosynth doesn't spread through the blood stream like normal medicines. It spreads by cellular diffusion."

"That must be why the ectoplasmic energy was the delivery agent instead of an ordinary saline solution." Commented Mrs. Fenton as she peered over his shoulder. "It also means that this Ectosynth can take effect relatively quickly."

"It would have to." Hexa commented. "Otherwise it would be too late. The transformation takes about two hours. Ectosynth can counter and reverse the damage if taken within the first hour of it. But after that there's no reversing it."

Mrs. Fenton shuddered. "Jack, can you have a look on the microscopic scale. I know it would strain our microscopes to the limit, but I want to see what it does on the genetic and cellular level."

Hexa waited while Mr. Fenton zoomed in on one of her cells. She propped herself up on one elbow just in time to see just what a halfa's DNA looked like. Mrs. Fenton, normally with a strong stomach, gasped.

A greenish sort of slime covered the strand of DNA. The slime itself glowed red in places, almost like eyes. As Hexa watched, the DNA began to split, preparatory to cell growth. But the DNA itself did not reform into a separate strand. The cell couldn't divide without two separate strands of DNA.

Then the Ectosynth came rushing into the cell, carrying with it the necessary DNA codons. These codons were normal, human, but as Hexa watched the green slime slowly began to cover them. Then the cells themselves divided, blurring the picture for a few moments, and then the cycle started all over again.

"Get Danny." Mrs. Fenton told her husband. "I want to make sure that this isn't happening to him."

Mr. Fenton nodded gravely.

Hexa had paled under her tan. "That's… that's why I have a problem changing, because my cells can't divide…"

"It would seem so." Mrs. Fenton replied.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence.

"Mrs. Fenton… I… I don't know what to do…" Hexa said shyly. "Should I let the transformation happen? Or should I fight it… I want to stay in this world. I don't want to go to the ghost zone. I love the earth and everyone on it. I… I even forgive BV."

Mrs. Fenton put a gentle hand on Hexa's back. "It's going to be okay. We'll find a way to stabilize your powers. I promise."

"What's wrong?" Danny asked as he came in. "Did you find out why Hexa can't control her powers?"

Mrs. Fenton nodded gravely. "Yes Danny, and we want to make sure its not happening to you." She rewound the record of the cell division. "We watched the DNA in one of Hexa's cells as it divided. Look what happened."

Danny's eyes widened. "Why did the DNA split like that?" He asked as he watched.

"DNA normally splits when a cell divides to form new cells." Replied Mrs. Fenton. "But the problem is that the ghost DNA is keeping Hexa's cells from dividing. Without cell division her cells get worn out and die, and she dies along with them, becoming a ghost."

"And you think this might be happening to me?" Danny asked, paling as well.

"It's a possibility." Mrs. Fenton said gravely.

Danny gulped.

"Lexain. I want you to get off the table so we can scan Danny. Jack, reset the monitors and prepare to hook them up to Danny."

Hexa got off the table, removing the monitors. Danny got onto the table and his mother began to hook him up to the monitors. The DNA scanner searched for a cell that was near dividing. "Here we go." Mrs. Fenton said as the scanner zoomed in.

Danny's DNA was slightly different. The green slime was absent, though the DNA itself was different shades of green and gold. "That's odd. Danny, transform for me please." His mother said, fascinated.

Danny closed his eyes, transforming slowly so that his parents would have time to analyze the change. Danny's mother cried out. The same green slime slowly covered the DNA strands.

"Jack, zoom out and do an organelle analysis." Danny's mother told her husband quickly.

Mr. Fenton zoomed out. Sure enough, a small green ball was attached to the nucleus. "Um… what is that?" Danny asked, pointing to the nucleus.

"Its called a nucleus, Danny. Its where your cells keep your DNA. It looks like in order for the transformation to take place that… sack… attaches itself to your nucleus to deliver that slime to your DNA." Mrs. Fenton said thoughtfully. "Danny, can you change back for me please?"

Danny changed back. The sack that had been empty before slowly filled with the chemical that had affected the transformation. "What IS that stuff?" Demanded Hexa. "I mean, its weird. But why do Danny's cellshave that organelle and my cells don't?"

"I don't know, but its presence is what seems to make the difference between your powers and Danny's." Mrs. Fenton commented. "That same slime may be what cover's a ghost's DNA, but with no place for it to go it covers the hydrogen bonds that allow Nucleotides to bond with each other. Without the hydrogen bonds DNA can't rebuild itself and the cell dies."

"Hydrogen what?" Danny asked, confused.

"DNA is held together by hydrogen, which bonds the pieces of DNA together. But if the hydrogen is covered up by the slime the DNA can't replicate and create another cell." Hexa replied. "But Danny's cells have a place to store the ecto-whatever it is. So the slime doesn't interfere with his physical body."

"OOOOOOOHHH." Danny said, finally understanding. "But why is my DNA green?"

"My guess is that there's some kind of receptor that bonds with the slime and releases it when its not needed anymore." Mrs. Fenton commented. "And the receptors are green and gold, thus making the DNA itself green and gold."

"So all we need to do is figure out how to give Feralae's cells that… what did you call it?"

"Organelle?" Hexa supplied.

"That would seem to be it." Agreed Mrs. Fenton. "It has something to do with the Fenton Portal, I think the ecto energy from it may have changed your DNA Danny, so that your cells created that organelle. I'll need a blood sample from each of you so that I can compare your DNA."

The two kids looked at each other. "Ooookay." Danny agreed.

"Yes, I think a DNA comparison would teach us a lot." Hexa agreed. "Do your worst Mrs. Fenton!"

Mrs. Fenton took out a pair of clean needles and cleaning swabs. Inside of a few minutes Danny's and Hexa's DNA was labeled and placed in an appropriate scanner. "It will take a few days to finish sorting your DNA, so go ahead and play for awhile, or do homework, or something."

The two half ghosts went downstairs where they were greeted by Sam and Tucker. "Hey, what's up?" Hexa asked.

"I could ask you the same question." Sam replied. "What were the parental figures up to?"

"They were scanning my cells." Replied Hexa. "And comparing them to Danny's. I think we've figured out why my powers are unstable. They just have to figure out what to do about it."

"I know a lot of genetics, explain please?" Tucker asked.

Hexa explained what the 'parental units' had found. "So that's the gist of it."

"Wow, I didn't realized you knew that much genetics." Sam replied. "You can do my biology homework for me."

"You need to do…"

"I'm kidding Hexa." Sam said with a chuckle. "So… Um… I was wondering… that new Miyazaki film came out. And I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me to see it, just a girl's night out thing."

Tucker smirked and made kissing noises. Sam whacked him while she waited for an answer.

"I'D LOVE TO GO!" Hexa cried, glomping Sam.

Sam fell over, blushing. "So you like anime too?"

"I LOVE IT! Especially Miyazaki-sama's work!" Hexa rubbed her face against Sam's cheek.

Tucker snickered. "Asking her out on a date Sam?"

Sam whacked him again. "Shut up you."

Danny laughed. _Things were starting to look up for Hexa/For both of us. We finally have answers! But… this just can't last._


	6. Ember ruins movie night

Notes: Brainblock is fun… REAL fun… NOT! (tears at hair) You know, if Sam can date the same sex, so can Danny. I think I'll make up a convenient boyfriend for him, maybe even have Ember crash the date or something. THAT would be funny, what she makes of them. I think this chapter is going to be longer than I thought it would be.

I also do not own Love so pure, by Puffy Amiyumi. (cackle) I normally do not like that song. But this is different.

* * *

**Lady Phantom**

By Nyassa Kaiba

The next morning Hexa and Danny decided that it would be the better part of valor to take the bus. They saved seats for Sam and Tucker. Sam took the seat next to Hexa and shyly took her hand. "Hey."

"Hey, so, that movie, you do mean it to be a DATE right?" Hexa asked Sam with a smirk.

"SHHHH! Keep it down." Sam hissed. Then she leaned forward with an equal smirk and whispered in Hexa's ear. "Yes. No new activity with the portal?" Sam asked Danny. "Try not to let any ghosts loose by accident okay? I want a peaceful night tonight."

"Right… uh… I was thinking of going to the movie too. I mean, there's so much going on lately. I thought a fantasy movie might be a good idea." Danny said, stammering slightly.

"Uh huh. Listen Romeo, this isn't going to be a three way OR a double date. This is going to be just me and Hexa." Sam growled. "Especially if there's a chance that Paulina or somebody will see us."

"Uh… I wasn't going to bring Paulina. I was going to ask a friend of mine to go." Danny said shyly. "Not romantically, just friends night out you know?"

"Uh huh."

"Come to think of it, how come you're not throwing a fit that Sam is with somebody else?" Tucker asked. "First Paulina goes off with Dash and then Sam turns out to be a lesbian. You should be pretty down, but you're not."

"Yeah, for some reason I don't really care." Danny said thoughtfully. "If Paulina was meant for me then she'll come to me, you know, sort of a butterfly thing. And as long as Sam is happy, I can't force her to be something she's not."

"I think there's something MORE going on here." Sam said slyly. "You haven't thrown a fit about my being… you know…"

"It REALLY doesn't matter to me. Just because I don't throw a fit about you being gay, doesn't necessarily mean that I am." Danny argued, a bead of sweat forming on his face. "Okay, so are you going to shut UP about it or not?"

"Okay, fine, but you're not coming near me and Hexa tonight, not unless Black Velvet attacks." Sam warned him. "Or somebody else. Wouldn't it be typical if Ember or somebody showed up tonight? I can imagine the fuss she'd make over all of this." Sam complained. "If she shows I'll kick her butt FOR you."

"Who's Ember?" Asked Hexa.

All three of them looked at her with expressions of horror and disbelief.

"What? I really don't know who she is."

"Ember is a famous musical ghost. She gets her power from people chanting her name. And she HATES Sam." Tucker explained. "Because it was Sam and Danny mainly who stopped her. There was this huge thing about her trying to pair the two of them off too."

"What she said, and what I felt then, was part of what made me realize." Sam said, giving her younger gf a quick hug. "And I'm not letting her near you Hexa. NEVER."

"Um… I'm the one with powers." Hexa pointed out.

Sam flushed. "Yeah… he he… sorry… I just DON'T like her." Sam replied.

School and detention crawled by, but at last, Hexa made it home and got dressed for her date. She took a shower, then took painstaking care to braid her hair.

On the other side of the city Danny was combing his hair, getting ready for his own date. Pulling on a jacket and a backpack he headed out. "Where did I put that skateboard?" He wondered. "Oh yeah, I left it in the lab."

Danny flicked on the lights. His parents had left the lab for a date of their own. Danny could see the DNA sorters still working on the samples that they'd been given. He gulped, then tiptoed past that part of the lab. He bent down to pick up his skateboard, stepped on a wrench, and sent a nail sailing through the air. This nail hit the 'go' button on the Fenton Portal and it opened.

"He hehehehheheheeee… I'm FREEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ember squeaked as she streaked across the lab and out of the house.

"I SO DO NOT HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Danny shouted as the last traces of Ember disappeared. "Great… now Sam's in trouble." He picked up the phone to call her.

"You have reached Sam Mason, I can't answer the phone right now but if you'll leave a detailed message at the tone I'll get back to you as fast as I… DANNY IT HAD BETTER BE GOOD!" Sam yelled, turning off the voicemail on her cellphone.

Danny held the phone away from his ear. "Uh… hi Sam… remember we were talking about her earlier… well… um… Ember kind of… escaped…"

"WHAT? YOU HAD BETTER BE JOKING MR. I'VE GOT A DATE TONIGHT AND I DON'T WANT A GHOST INTERRUPTING IT BECAUSE YOU HAD TO BE A CLUTZ!" Sam yelled, close to hyperventilating.

"Right… um…"

The doorbell rang.

"Listen, I've got to go." Danny said calmly. "I'm going to be at the theater too, so I'll know if she comes after either of us there. With Hexa with me we can finish her off quickly before she can cause any trouble."

"Fine. But if Ember ruins our date I'm holding you responsible." Sam growled as she hung up.

Danny rubbed his ears before carrying his skateboard down to the door. "Hey Brandon." Danny said cheerfully.

_I was his  
From the moment we first met  
From a solo to duet it took no time  
Call it fate  
Or just two hearts magnitized  
But I never felt so high  
Since he's been mine_.

Brandon had chin length brown hair, tanned skin, and very vibrant blue eyes. He was dressed in a punkish outfit with black cargo pants and a black t-shirt that had the Atari logo on it. He wore blue converses and also carried a skateboard. "Hey man, what's up?" He asked as he motioned Danny out.

Danny hefted his pack to his shoulders and locked the door behind him before walking down the steps to meet Brandon. Brandon gave him a kiss on the cheek and took his hand. "Hey, did you manage to ditch your followers for the evening?"

_We've got a love so pure  
Yes a love so sure  
The kind of love you hold so tight  
We've got a love so pure  
Yes a love so sure  
The kind of love that lasts a boy for life_

"Yeah, Sam is dating a girl at the same theater though, so we have to be careful she doesn't see us."

"Don't worry, we'll make out at the BACK of the theater this time instead of the front." Brandon joked. "Wait a minute, she's dating a GIRL? When did this happen?"

Danny laughed and hopped on his skateboard. He and Brandon had known each other almost as long as he'd known Sam. "Since Lexain Spellman came to town, got attacked by a ghost, and we rescued her…"

"Man that has to suck." Brandon shuddered. "I know somebody who was overshadowed. Inviso-bill beat the crap out of the ghost that did it too."

_With a kiss  
I can't resist or turn away  
All i want is him to stay it's paradise  
Without a word  
Nothing heard me sing so much  
With a look or silent touch  
I know we'll be alright_

Danny flushed. "Yeah… um…"

"What? Spit it out!" Brandon asked.

Today was the day. Danny decided. He pulled Brandon into a nearby alley. "Promise not to freak out?"

"I promise, why?" He asked.

Danny closed his eyes… and changed… "WOAH? You mean to say that YOU'RE Invisobill?"

"Actually, my ghost name is Danny Phantom." Danny replied. "People just dubbed me Invisobill for no reason I can see. But… if it keeps them from guessing, why disabuse them of the notion?" Danny asked.

_We've got a love so pure  
Yes a love so sure  
The kind of love you hold so tight  
We've got a love so pure  
Yes a love so sure  
The kind of love that lasts a boy for life_

"You are… absolutely devious…" Brandon laughed. "Okay, do Sam and Tucker know?"

"Sam and Tucker and Hexa. They've been helping me. And Jazz knew for awhile. But recently I needed help from mom and dad, so I revealed myself to them. I just need you to keep it a secret okay?" Danny asked.

"Okay, I'll do it." Brandon replied. "Now kiss me you lout. You realize its been a whole week since we've gotten to kiss each other?"

Danny laughed again and pulled Brandon down to kiss him. He had never felt so happy. Not only did his boyfriend know… he approved. Not even Ember could have ruined this moment as they kissed for a whole minute. And when Brandon pulled away for air Danny grinned. "Now, time to show you my world." He said as he scooped his boyfriend up in his arms and flew.

The night's lights spread below them. "Wooooowww." Brandon gasped as his breath was taken away. "So… have I been dating a dead person the whole time?" He asked.

Danny shook his head, using one hand to put Brandon's hand tenderly to his chest. "Does that feel dead to you?"

We've got a love so pure  
Yes a love so sure  
The kind of love you hold so tight  
We've got a love so pure  
Yes a love so sure  
The kind that lasts a boy for life  
We've got a love so pure  
Yes a love so sure  
The kind of love you hold so tight  
For life

Brandon shook his head. "No… it doesn't…" He snuggled closer to Danny's chest. Danny held his boyfriend close. "So this doesn't change what we had planned for the night does it?"

"Not with my parents out of town and Jazz on a sleepover." Danny shivered. "My only worry is a ghost named Ember. She escaped recently and if she shows up it will put a damper on the whole night."

"So when you get in put up the Fenton Shield." Suggested Brandon as he wrapped his arms around Danny's shoulders in response to their height off the ground.

"You do have a point." Danny said thoughtfully. "And we'll pick up the skateboards later." Then. "There's the theater, and there's Sam and Hexa."

"Hexa? That's a ghost name isn't it?"

"Yeah, Hexa's like I am. We're both half ghosts." Explained Danny.

They descended into the bathrooms, which were outside the limits of the theater. It was slightly inconvenient for moviegoers, but it was perfect for the boys. Danny peeked out on either side of the door before letting the two of them out. "Here we go." He took Brandon's hand and left the bathroom.

_Love so pure  
Love so pure  
Love so pure_

_For life_

The two boys got their tickets, and a huge bucket of popcorn and crept to their seats.

The movie was incredible, but halfway through they finished the popcorn and Danny's eyes were glued to the screen. Brandon snuggled closer, his hand slipping down to his boyfriend's butt. Danny let out a small squeak. Brandon smirked as he turned Danny around to kiss him.

_Love so pure  
Love so pure  
Love so pure_

_For life_

Totally surprised Danny could only respond. Brandon's hands slipped along his back as he kissed his way down his boyfriend's shoulders. Danny let out a soft moan.

Time passed quickly after that, then the credits rolled and both boys straightened up, arranging their clothes and hair.

_Love so pure  
Love so pure  
Love so pure_

Danny flew them back to get their skateboards. "So, what did you think of the movie?"

"It was… fun…" Brandon smirked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Now, I have something we need to get before our… ah… plans come to fruition. They stopped by a nearby convenience store. He came out a few minutes later with a tube of lubricant. "He he, works every time."

"What does?"

"My big sister's making me buy this mr. Please don't look at me that way…" Brandon made a cute face. Then he laughed. "That way he doesn't look at me like I've sprouted an extra head."

Danny laughed. "Race ya home!" He grinned.

They had barely made it when Danny felt the tiny puff of blue. "Crap, Ember's coming! Run for it!" He shoved Brandon through the door and dove for the button that activated the Fenton shield.

Ember smacked headfirst into the shield. She quickly developed a bump on her head and curliecues for eyes. Then she shook it off. "This isn't over Phantom! I'll get you the instant you get out of there!" She growled as she flew off.

"I'll be waiting." Danny growled under his breath. Then he called Sam. "Sam, its Danny, Ember's made her move. I'm keeping her at bay with the Fenton Shield, but now that she can't get to us, she might try to get to you."

"Gotcha. I'll keep my eyes pealed. Hexa's at my house, so its not like I don't have back up." Sam assured him. "I'll be careful."

"Please." Danny told her. "Don't get yourself killed, or overshadowed. I don't think I could stomach either of those right now."

"I won't." Sam agreed. "Get some rest Danny, tomorrow may be a weekend, but something tells me we're going to be busy."

"Yeah, rest." Danny agreed as Brandon snaked an arm around his waist. "See you tomorrow then?" He asked.

"Tomorrow." Sam agreed and then she hung up.

"Where do you want it koi?" Brandon's breath hissed in his ear. Danny felt his body flush with anticipation.

"Bed." Danny said tersely as they headed upstairs. He got impatient, scooped Brandon up in his arms along with the bags, and headed up through the ceiling and walls to his room.

Brandon kissed him as soon as they had become solid again. "Ready koi?" He asked with a smirk.

"Defintely."

* * *

Ember was angry. And when Ember was angry the whole Ghost zone had better watch out. She had hoped that after causing a little ruckus she could go back and fight Danny. But then Danny had other plans for the night.

And then there were the noises coming up from below the shield. Various intimate and sensual noises, not to mention that idiot Phantom calling his lover's name were bubbling up from below. So Ember sat on the shield, covering her ears and trying not to hear the assorted noises.

"Great Ember, you come to cause trouble and hit your head and find that your evil plan to break up Phantom and Mason can't come to fruition because Phantom chose to screw around with a boy! A BOY I tell you! It's SO not fair." Ember paused for a moment. "Wait a minute, the original plan won't work, but what about exposing his orientation to Sam and Tucker and turning them against him with it? YEAH! THAT'S PERFECT!" Ember bounced up and flew off, cackling insanely.

* * *

Inside, Danny lay, panting and dripping with sweat. His lover's hands moved like ghosts over his body in the aftermath of their lovemaking. Danny smiled softly at the mental pun.

"You like?" Brandon asked.

"Definitely."

"I could take you again if you want…" Brandon offered slyly.

"I've had enough for now." Danny yawned. "Man, I'm so glad that Sam and Tucker don't know about this. Let alone my parents or Jazz."

"Yeah, I don't think you're ready to come out yet."

"But tonight was… tonight was an affirmation for me." Danny whispered softly as he snuggled closer to his lover. "It reminds me of a part of ME, an important part, if that makes any sense."

"It makes perfect sense koibito. Now sleep, for now." Brandon pulled Danny into his arms so that the half ghost's face was resting lightly in the hollow of his neck.

Danny's eyes slowly fluttered closer, unaware of the chaos that Ember was plotting.


End file.
